User talk:Degrassilover2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sanjaya2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loveya (talk) 17:00, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hi Dakota! Assuming you mean MusicManiac (because my actual name is super lame), thank you! My username is mattgaren which is lame and stupid yet iconic to some wikians around here, so if you ever see anyone say mattgaren you know it's about me xD I just decided a new name and I really liked this name, because it resembles me really accurately. Anyways I'm always ready to talk if you ever want to! :D Matt - If you could feel my heartbeat now, it would hit you like a sledgehammer. 20:13, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah! So if you mean a colourful one like the one I have, you need to go to Degrassi Fan, because he helps me with mine. If you just want a signature in general, you can go to 'My Preferences' and there will be a option where you can type something in. That will be your signature then. If you want to add your signature in after your message you add 4 '~'s, or you just click the signature button at the top :D Matt - If you could feel my heartbeat now, it would hit you like a sledgehammer. 20:26, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey :( I know that it's been hard for you but please don't do anything to hurt yourself. Many people do care about you a lot. Your family and your friends care a lot about you. I know it's hard but try to stay strong! Whenever you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I know that it's not easy fighting these feelings but I know that you can get through it! I believe that you can do it! Just please try to stay strong! + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 20:20, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Dakota I know that you're going through a lot of pain right now but please don't give up on yourself. :( You're a very bright girl and I can see you having a good future. Plus, your family loves you, your friends love you, we love you and if something were to happen to you, none of us would ever get over it. I know that life can suck right now but I promise you that it will get better! Just please don't hurt yourself in any way. Just please talk to us. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 05:42, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Dakota It'll take some time to get over the break up. It hurts right now but eventually, you'll move on from it. Try to not think about him. Just to whatever you can to keep your mind off him and keep your mind busy. If you need anything else, you can come to me anytime you want. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 17:54, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey Is everything ok? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 00:01, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Dakota Dakota, what's wrong? :( + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 18:56, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry about the personal struggles you're dealing with and your parents aren't helping you. Just know that you're not alone and whenever you need anything, you can come to me anytime you want. I'm really sorry that it hasn't been easy for you. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 19:12, April 7, 2015 (UTC)